THE CULLEN KIDS AND THE TRUTH OR DARE GAME
by JasperandAlice4ever96
Summary: tHE TITLE SAYS IT ALL THE CULLEN KIDS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WITH THEM WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT IT HAS TO DO WITH ROSALIE IN A FOUTIAN AND JASPER FLIRTING WITH MONKEYS
1. Vision

Truth or Dare Cullen Style

Alice

It was 4 pm and I was organizing my closet...again, when I had a vision. Jazz was flirting with a monkey at the zoo and everyone was laughing hysterically at him. That could only mean one thing TRUTH OR DARE!!!!

So I went down stairs at super human speed to the kitchen where Bella was eating a smores pop tart ewwww the smell of those things make me want to puke .Anyway Edward was sitting with her as always. Jazz and Emmett were playing Dance Dance Revolution in the living room and Rosalie was painting her nails on the coach .

I was in a dramatic mood at the moment so I stood in the middle of the room and shouted "who wants to play truth or dare"!!!.

Everyone just starred at me like I was crazy which I couldn't disagree with.

Bella was the first to speak " uh Alice what in the world are you screaming for are you trying to make me go deaf".

" sorry Bella i was just trying to see who wanted to play truth or dare"

Just then Emmett started to jump up and down like a 3 year old saying "oooo pick me pick me Alice i want to play"

As he was jumping the floor started to break and on his last jump he fell right through the soon as he fell through everyone started to crack up and laugh hysterically accept for emmett. we stopped laughing we were all out of breath and Bella was as red as a tomato . i had to say something to get them to permanently stop laughing SO

"Emmett Cullen ,Esme is going to be so mad at you for breaking her floor but after you get out of your little hole there you can play Truth or dare with one else care to join our little game"?

Jazz of coarse decided to play because he knew that i would be angry with him if he didn't. Rose played because she likes to do mean things to others.

Edward laughed at me because of that thought.

anyway Surprisingly Bella said "Um i guess I'll play i mean how bad could it be", but boy did she have it wrong. then Edwardo hissed at me which i wasn't surprised about but it was true.

So then Edward decided to play because he had to save Bella from us.

We all sat at the dinning room table that accept for Bella we didn't really eat at.

Bella said "shouldn't we have some rules against powers in this game because then people know what u are going to dare them."

Edward Wined "aw come on Bella that's not as easy as it looks to just stop using are powers".Edward was trying to dazzel Bella and it wasn't working.

Bella said "yea but its not very fair for the rest of us".I couldn't believe my eyes because Bella was trying to dazzle Eddie, and it was working.

Edward agreed along with me and Jasper that we weren't aloud to use our powers. :(

Anyway i said "Since i thought of the idea to play i get to go first Rose truth or dare


	2. Untouched

Untouched

Previously

_Edward agreed along with me and Jasper that we weren't aloud to use our powers. :(_

_Anyway i said "Since i thought of the idea to play i get to go first. Rose truth or dare.?_

Rosalie replied "Dare"

I had the best dare ever rose will be so embarrassed. "Ok to do my dare we have to go to the mall"

Me, Rose ,Jazz ,and ,Emmett went in my Porsche and Bella And Edward went in his Volvo.

When we got there i told Rosalie her dare "Ok Rose your dare is you have to buy a mermaid costume of Bella's choice .Then buy all the bubble baths in Bath & Body Works. Next you have to put the all the bubble baths in the fountain put the mermaid costume on and take a bath in it and while doing that you have to sing Untouched by the Veronica's and you have to pretend to sing into a microphone but its really going to be cotton candy.

Rose was appalled at me but that's what she gets for doing it in my Porsche. It took me a month before I could ride in it , but Emmett a ready paid his debt he had to clean it.

Bella and Rosalie headed for the costume shop. I knew Bella would pick the worst looking one because i promised her if she did i won't dress her up or steel her ugly clothes to give to the poor.

They came back with the ugliest piece of clothing known to anyone in the whole universe.I was so proud of Bella she is the best. Me and rose went to Bath & Body Works and rose bought the bubble bath .then we went to the fountain to put the bubble bath. Rose went to put on the mermaid costume and there were bubbles every where at least the mall would be clean .When Rose came back there were people surrounding the fountain. Edward and Bella went to go get cotton candy for Rosalie to sing with and they to came back quickly to see the show.

Rose jumped in to the foutian and i handed her the cotton candy and she started to sing

"I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
Lalalala-ahlalala  
I can't  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Gimme gimme gimme what you got got  
'Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched-un  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take t-take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Gimme gimme gimme all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more a-more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched-un, untouched  
Untouched-un  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched-un  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
Untouched

At the end everyone started to clap and whistle but it wasn't because of just her singing it was because during her little performance her top fell off. some where between the alalalalas and the ohhohhs the costume and Edward looked like they were going to puke and Emmett was probably going to rUN up to her in about 10 seconds.I felt really bad for her it wasn't supposed to go that far.

Rosalie stood in shock for a couple of seconds then she let out a ear piercing scream. She ran at human speed to the bathroom where her clothes were. when she didn't come out I got worried so i went in . i looked for her every where but i couldn't find her. I didn't have a clue where she i found her scent and traced it Jazz Emmett and Edward came with me. We left Bella at the food Court so she could eat traced Rose back to the house and Emmett found her in her room i really felt bad so i went in to talk to her.

i knock on the door 5 times i got no responce so i knocked 5 more times i decided it was best to leave her alone for a while i hoped that she wouldn't be that mad i didn't see her top fall off in any visions i decided to go for a quick hunt.


	3. Razzle Dazle Rose

Alice Pov

I Just came home from my hunting trip now I have to talk to Rose or she might kill me.I have a weird feeling that i might always regret that dare.I walked to Rose's room and knocked because you never know what Rose and Emmett will be doing in there.

Rose:Who is it ?

I replied "Its me and I was Wondering if we could talk.

Rose: Sure come in.

I walked in to her room and she was on her computer downloading songs on to her new I-Pod. It was The exact color of a Razzle Dazzle Rose Crayola Crayon. It also had her name ingraved in silver on the back.I think i may have to acquire one of those in Unmellow Yellow with my name ingraved in diamonds. ;)

**PS: these are real Crayola Crayon colors!:)**

Anyway rose asked "What do you want to talk about?"

I said "Im really sorry about what happened the other day it wasn't supposed to go that far"

Rose said "Its ok i mean, it wasn't your fault that i didn't buy the right size costume."

I replied "thanks for forgiving me so Quickly instead of waiting a whole week"

Rose:"No problem i need someone to talk to since im not talking to emmett at the moment.

I said "why aren't you talking to emmett "

rose"because he is a jerk and said that I looked hot when my top fell of and i was just getting over it"

i said "i know sometimes i just wonder why people say those things it pisses me of when people hurt my sister besides me and even when i do i don't do it on purpose."


End file.
